You Can Believe The HypeThe Angel Venom Story
by GenericallyFunnyUsername
Summary: Anastasia's dream has always been to be a WWE superstar. She'll do what ever she has to, to become a champion. She didn't really factor  in falling in love. Wade Barrett/OC/Cody Rhodes
1. Chapter 1

**A.N./ You can thank Miss-Enigma on DeviantArt for this she inspired me. I've read a lot like this and thought it would be cool to do one. I tried making Beth Pheonix US Champ in SVR2011 and it wouldn't work. So that only fuled my fire. Oh and I'll be making a few changes to the roster for ,hell's sake lets pretend that Miz is still US champion and Jericho is still on RAW and that he is still face.**

Angel Venom: real name- Anastasia Adam Wright  
Height- 5 foot 6 inches  
Age-23 years old  
Finisher(s)-Venom Extract ( a tornado DDT into a moonsault) and Snake in the Grass ( a single Boston crab-sometimes after a drop-toe-hold)  
Best Friend/Tag team partner in FCW-Lizzie Valentine

The young multi-color haired girl walked aimlessly through the halls. Having already been to both locker rooms and the Tron room. It had been exactly three days since she had gotten called up at 3:30 in the morning and told to fly out to Greenbay and become a member of the RAW roster. Anastasia bounced nervously on the tips of her toes.  
'Something takes a part of me!'

'Freak on A Leash' hits but the crowd is silent; no boos, no cheers, just silence. They're all either waiting in anticipation or staring at her in a low cut,cut off Domo t-shirt and tight skinny jeans. Her knee-high heels give her a 3 inch boost.

"Yo I'm Angel Venom and I'm your newest superstar. I'm not just gonna be fighting as a female wrestler I'll even take on the guys but just know this, if you have a title I'm commin' for it." She got a few cheers of appreciation.""And another thing if anyone back there-"

She was interrupted by the sound bite,"Awesome!" 'I Came To Play' hit and out walked The Miz and Alex Riley. They stopped at the top of the ramp and Alex Riley handed Miz a mic.

"Just who do you think you are? Coming on my show-" The slightly taller brunette started

"Last time I checked RAW was Jericho right?" The scowls on Miz and Alex Riley's faces deepened at the thunderous cheers.

"Well check again. This is my show bout later tonight me and you one-on-one and then we'll see if you really deserve you be in the ring with greatness like me. 'Cause I'm The Miz and I'm-" He was once again interrupted.

"Awful we know but ,you're on. So go back there put your panties on talk with your girlfriend and meet me back in the ring for an ass whooping of a life time!" He only smirked and Alex Riley and his once pro went back behind the curtain.

Anastasia got to the Diva's locker room and put on black and gold shorts that read Venom and bra top. She finished fixing her elbow and knee pads when the Diva's champion, Natalya, stood before her and said,"I just wanted to let you know it's real cool what your doing"

Anastasia only smirked."Thanks but before, you start singing my praises remember what I said. And you so happen to be a champion so my oh so Canadian friend you better pray to God I don't become #1 contender for that championship." She left Natalya's mouth open in awe and headed to gorilla.

'Freak on A Leash' hit for the second time but this time the crowd went wild. It was so loud you could barely hear Justin Roberts make the introductions. "This match is set for one-fall. Introducing first from Detroit,Michigan; Angel Venom." Anastasia slapped a few fans hands and slid into the ring. 'I Came To Play' hit and the cheers hastily turned to boos. "Approaching the ring he is the United States champion, accompanied by Alex Riley from Cleavland,Ohio; The Miz!"

"Dude, you're from Ohio, I'm from Detroit;where muscle is do you really think is gonna win?" That got her a stiff slap to the face that she quickly returned, he went stumbling back and she followed that up with a couple forearm shots to the face.

~FF to The End~

Miz had her set up for the Skull Crushing Finale but she turned it into a DDT. Then she went to the top and hit a perfect moonsault. She got the pin and scooted out of the ring before Alex Riley could get to her.

"Jew think jou're bitter than moi juzt becuz jou beat Ze Miz?" A thick accent spat out at the giddy young woman still riding high off her first win in the WWE.

"No I don't think I'm better than you,"Anastasia stressed the pronunciation of you,"Just better at wrestling Maryse. You know tell ya what you've got what one Diva's title reign to your name?"

"Tu acjually." She took pride in correcting her.

"Yeah,sure, whatever. So I'll tell you what. I'll take you on next week right here on RAW it'll be me and you. And just because I'm so nice I'll leave you in your most comfortable position. Lying flat on your back." She walked away leaving a gasping and cursing Maryse.

**A.N./ Sorry to any french people out there for my horrible Frence accent that's just what French people sound like to me, I'm sorry!**


	2. Interview With WWE Magazine

**A.N./ This is just a interview for WWE Magazine with their newest superstar. Thanx a bundle to ****xxAirBourneFanxx for being my first favorite. Hope to have more and some reviews.**

**Bold are the questions**

_Italics are her responses._

* * *

**Well Angel it's good to have you here.**

_It's good to be here man._

**So let's jump into the questions, when'd you start watching wrestling?**

_March 17, 2002._

**Well that's oddly specific, how do you remeber?**

_*smiles* Uh it was Wrestlemania 18 and my 15th birthday._

**When you were growinng up who were you favorite wresters?**

_There were alot. I loved The Rock, The Brothers of Destruction, Eddie Gurrero,DX , Rey Mysterio, RVD ,Chris Benoit, Y2J,E&C Lita, Trish, Chyna, Ivory, and The Hardyz._

**Well there certainly are alot.**

_Yeah it was just like, they were larger than life. And I loved Edge and Christian because they were hilarious. There 5 second poses were classic._

**So how did you feel about Christian turning on Edge?**

_...I thought it was horrible. Edge was like the rockstar of the WWF. And I kinda loved how crazy Christian seemed._

**Did you ever have that wrestling crush?**

_*blushes* Yeah I had the hugest crush on E&C and The Hardyz. My best friends back in Detroit , Patrick and Joshua, told me they were never watching wrestling with me again. Every time they'd come on I'd scream like a little girl._

**Speaking of, what was it like growing up in Detroit?**

_It was weird because there was never a dull second. Wether it was bottle rockets or just hanging out behind my favorite store thory when I was a teenager or whatever. But I always had my buds. Then I met my best chick friend and Detriot got a 1000 times better._

**Tights or spankies?**

_*laughes* Spankies._

**Kane and RVD or Kane and The Hurricane?**

_Aww man Kane and RVD were so different they were great together. But Kane and The Hurricane were both like superheros. So I'll have to say it's a tie._

**Lita or Trish?**

_Damn man you're killing me here. They were both amazing performers and it's just there ain't no way just one of them could be my favorite._

**Alright last one, Ted DiBiasie Jr or Michael McGillicutty?**

_Easy Teddy._

**Well thank you for being here.**

_Thanks for having me._

**Remeber watch Angel Venom on RAW next Monday.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N./ HAPPY NEW YEAR I had a long night so this sin't my best...**

Anastasia had on a tight hot pink tank top over a black mesh had on pink carpi's and pink and black boots. 'Freak on A Leash' hit and just like last week the arena went crazy.

"And making her way to the ring from Detroit,Michigan;Angel Venom!" Angel flew into the ring and tackled Maryse.

Angel had her by the hair and repeatedly bounced her head off the canvas. She broke off when the ref's count got to four. 

~FF To The End~

Angel went to the top rope to hit her Venom Extract but suddenly 'Bruises & Bitemarks' filled the arena. Angel looked up to the top of the ramp and saw her best friend standing there. Maryse came up from behind and kicked Angel square in the back of the head. Angel fell and Maryse covered her for the pin.

Angel had to be helped to the back into the trainers room. Once they cleared her she was out of there on a mission to look for Lizzie but that mission was put on the back burner when Mike (Miz) approached her.

"What do you want I'm kind of in a hurry." Anastasia asked looking around the older man for the short mop of red hair.

"Ana, Ana, Ana." He sang condesendingly.

"Listen jerk-off my name's not Ana it's Anastasia! If my mom wanted to name me Ana they would've."  
"But they didn't Adam." He strung out her biological first name.

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo! Yeah, so what I had a drunk for a father who couldn't tell the difference between an umbilical cord and a ever I'm still 100% female. Now if you excuse me I've got better places to be tan talk to you." And with that she walked passed him an continued her search for Lizzie.

After a good twenty minutes she found Lizzie in catering. When Anastasia knew she could her her she asked, "Elizabeth Amberosa Clark! What the hell are you doing?"

Lizzie replied,"Eating." With a sheepish grin.

"No I mean out there?" Anastasia has drawn out the chair beside her best friend.

"You're not made about me costing you your match right?" Lizzie asked visably nervous. She relaxed once Anastasia shook her head. "Good because I wanted to surprise you. I guess it was the wrong time but hey, you were surprised right?" 

Anastasia only smiled and hugged Lizzie protectively. Both girls where startled when a hand slapped down on their table inturupting their conversation about how long it'll be before Bret Farve retired again. Anastasia followed the hand up to a red faced Alex Riley.

"What do you want?" Anastasia asked growing very tired of Mike and Alex's grave attempts to seek revenge on he for beating him in her debut match.

"Mike wants me to let you know to find a partner, cause he any Maryse challenge you and whoever isn't to scared of him to be your partner to an intergender tag team match." And with that he turned around and left the way he came.

Anastasia went to get up but Lizzie caught her arm. "Lizz we can't be partners, I have to find a guy honey." When Lizzie nodded she placed a kiss atop of Lizzie's head and left to find herself a partner.

**A.N./ Press that button that say's Review and leave something nice. =) and if you don't know the song Bruises & Bitemarks check it out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N./ I had NO idea at the start of this that Lizzie Valentine was a real person. This is based of my own recollection of a kick-ass female wrestler.**

Anastasia slid into the ring standing in front of her the opposition was about to face. Even though she knew who her partner was she was still a little nervous.

'We Are One' plays through the arena and the crowd has boos but is confused about why Wade Barrett would team with a face like Angel Venom.

"And her partner weighing in at 265 pounds from Manchester, England; Wade Barrett!" Barrett came into the ring and he and Anastasia took on their opponents head-on.

Barrett threw Miz out of the ring while Angel worked on Maryse. Angel had her down so she picked her up by her blonde hair and delivered some knife-edge chops to her chest region. She had her in the corner and delivered a monkey flip.

_~FF To The End~_

'Bruises and Bitemarks' played; The Miz, who had Barrett set up for the skull Chrusing Finale, looked up at Lizzie allowing Barrett to slip out of the hold. He hoisted him up and hit him with the Wasteland. He tagged in Angel; instead of coming into the ring she went up to the top rope and hit him with her Venom Extract.

She smiled up at Lizzie who only smirked and went behind the curtain. She grabbed Wade's hand and dragged him to gorilla.

"'Ey to uh celebra'e we shoul' go ou' for drinks." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean like a date Stu?" She asked still panting. When he staid quiet she raised an eyebrown and placed a hand on her jutted out hip. "Well for future notice I would love to go on a date with you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a best friend to find!" With that she skipped away looking for her best friend.

She looked for ten minutes before but gave up and just showered and started to look again. She finally found her going to her car which was ironically a H3 considering she was so small.

"Thank you babe!" Anastasia yelled enveloping her bestie in a bear hug.

"You're welcome, need a ride back to the hotel?" Lizzie asked while opening the backdoor to put her duffle bag in. Anastasia put her bag into the bag next to Lizzie's and got in the passenger side. On the way to the hotel they talked about how much they missed everyone back home to Lizzie's official debut match and Anastasia's date.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N./ Did you see SD last week? Dude, Trent Beretta owns my heart now, Drew McIntyre's a HUGE douche, I hate Dolph and Vickie that much more now, and I hope Edge kicks Ziggler's bleach blond ass.**

Anastasia was floating on air! With the Royal Rumble two weeks away she just came back from being told she was facing Miz for his United States title next Sunday. And on top of that she finally found a good stable boyfriend. Her last boyfriend was at 17 they broke up because he didn't believe females could wrestle as good as males.

She was practically skipping all the way to Wade's locker room. She didn't knock just barged into the locker room where he was currently untying his boots.

"Guess what?" Anastasia asked rocking back on her heels.

"I'm not good at guessing, just tell me." Wade sighed. He was confused, why was his girlfriend acting giddy at the fact he just got his ass handed to him.

"I'm facing Mike for his title Sunday." Anastasia gushed. She leapt forward and gathered Wade up into a hug. She didn't care he was greasy and sweaty.

Wade smiled, she wasn't the type to initiate affection. "Congratulations love. We should celebrate."

"No-" Anastasia started to protest but was silenced by lips pressed firmly to hers.

"We're celebrating and that's it." Wade left her on the bench pouting.

***~Page Break~***

Anastasia had finally begun to loosen up! It had taken three Sam Adams and a couple shots o f Tequila but she had finally begun to loosen up. When she came back stumbling from the bathroom, 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of A Deadman came on. She gasped overexcited that the club they were in played a song she loved.

"Dance with me!" she begged. But Wade looked her dead in the eye and simply said 'no'.

She huffed and got up in search of Lizzie. She found her best friend and pulled her up from her booth and out of a conversation she was having. Both ladies kicked off their high heels and made their way to the dance.

Lizzie and Anastasia grinded together in frantic unison. Soon everyone stood to look at the two wrestlers. Lizzie rested her hand on Anastasia's skinny jean clad ass. She soon turned around with her back pressed against the taller girl's chest. Anastasia's hands roamed over Lizze's figure which was hugged by a black and purple shimmering micro mini cocktail dress. Lizzie turned around and locked lips with Anastasia in a drunk kiss that was frantic and they probably wouldn't remember in the morning.

Wade was looking on the entire time on the verge of cutting in but he refrained himself. However, when he saw them kiss he started forward. He stopped only when Zack Ryder stuck out his hand on Wade's chest and shook his head.

When the song ended both girls split up to find new dancing partners for 'Party In Your Bedroom' by Cash Cash. Lizzie found her self dancing with Zack Ryder and Anastasia found her self in the arms of the Shaman of Sexy himself John Morrison. She slid her hands down his and her own body before dancing and singing away to many other wrestlers and Divas.

Wade was willing to let it slid but that passes when he saw her kiss Eve, Gail Kim, Daniel Bryan, and Justin Gabriel before coming back to their booth.

"Did ya see me Wade?" She asked a bit flustered and her words slurred together.

Wade didn't say anything he just grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged the back to the hotel. All the while she screamed. First it was that she didn't want to leave. Then it was kidnapping, Wade turned around to remind her she wasn't a kid anymore but stopped when she started screeching the theme song to The Big Comfy Couch.

When they finally got her to the hotel she was still singing. She thought it was quiet but it was obnoxiously loud and she only kept singing one line over and over again.

"Choise words spoken to her in the heat of night. So I lie through my teeth again!" She reapeated for the umpteenth time. "Hey! You." She pointed at the desk clerk.

"Me?" The clerk asked. Slightly afraid of what this drunk wrestler might do to her.

"No you." She drunkenly giggled and dissolved into a fit of hiccups. When she finally got her breathing in check she said, "You look like a hooker that used to live up the block from me. Shame what happened though."

Wade didn't want to but he had to ask, "What happened to her?"

"I to off the bitch 'cause she was stealing all my customers." Wade sighed and threw her over his shoulder. She waved to the lady she now dubbed 'Hooker Face'. She got bored on the walk to their shared hotel room so she ended up pinching Wade on his thighs and his bum.

Wade threw her down on the bed and started to strip her down. Half asleep she mumbled, "Don't, still a virgin."

He smirked when she woke up he was going to ask her about that. She could be his first virgin!


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N./ I decided to do a hangover chapter cuz those are not fun…from what I hear. Turned out longer than planned but, heh. Ima call him Wade cuz that's WAYYY coller than Stu. The Corre sucks! And Drew McIntyre's jealous of Trent Berretta's awesome sideburns.**

"Yes Mr. McMahon….yes I know that sir but-…..yes…yes I'll be there." Wade hung up his phone. How in the world was he going to tell Anastasia?

"Who was that Wade?" Anastasia asked with a horse voice.

"Mr. McMahon."

"What happened?" Anastasia was worried now. What if she got fired for inappropriate touching? Wait, did she touch anybody? Her head was starting to throb. She rifled through her bag and found two Advil she went to the bathroom and swallowed them with some water caught from the faucet.

"I'm getting traded to Smackdown." Wade sighed.

"Wait Smackdown? Traded? If you're going there then who's coming here?" She sat beside her boyfriend and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Cody Rhodes." Wade spit out the name like an illness. The kid debuted and thought he could rule the entire WWE jut cause his dad's a hall of famer.

"Oh…" Anastasia was confused as to how she was supposed to feel. Sure her boyfriend was going to be on Smackdown and she wouldn't see him for half the week but RAW was getting new talent.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" He shook off her arm.

"I mean oh. I won't se you half the week but we'll make this work!"

Wade rolled his eyes, she was so dumb sometimes! "Did you finish high school?"

Anastasia was now looking him dead in the eyes. "What?" She was outraged he would ask something like that!

He spoke each word slowly and carefully, "Did…you….finish….high school?"

"Yes? How does this tie into anything?"

Wade merely shrugged, " Just wanted to know." He went to leave but she gripped his hand. He whipped around and his hand connected with her cheek.

But she didn't falter. She only got up and pushed Wade chest first into the wall. She had him in a hammerlock and her free arm snaked up to fist his hair. "Don't ever touch me again!" she whispered savagely.

She was thrown off by an elbow to the face. She stumbled back and felt onto the bed, her wrists were locked above her head. Wade bent down and nibbled on the shell of her ear. "Did you and Lizzie ever have anything?"

She involuntary bucked up at the feeling on Wade's teeth against her hot skin. "Yeah. We did, back in high school. Why? You jealous?" She took his stunned silence and pushed him off her and subsequently pushing him off the bed. She scrambled on top of him and placed all her weight on his chest. She started with slaps but when he placed his knee into her back she upgraded to punches.

He locked his fingers into her purple and pink streaked midnight blue hair. He pulled her hair leaving her neck bare. He sunk his teeth in, nipping and nibbling into her honey skin. When he was finished ravishing her neck he spit the blood her drew into her face. Seeing red, she ignored the burning in her scalp and met Wade with a head but. He let go of her hair but she wasn't done. She brought her fists down in a rage.

When his hands slipped from her hair she got up. She told him, "Send my shit to Lizzie's. This right here," she pointed between them, "is OVER!" She opened the door and stormed out.

As soon as she did she regretted it, the hallways were air-conditioned and she was only in Happy Bunny brief panties a rainbow bra and a black cami. Hell she wasn't even wearing shoes! She wandered the halls until someone yelled for her to stop. She turned around expecting it to be hotel security but was met with 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes running towards her.

"What do you want?" She asked scratchy voice and all.

"Dude, you-you-you're bleeding." Anastasia reached up and touched her neck. When she pulled back her fingers the tips were slick with the red liquid.

"Who are you rooming with?" Cody asked slipping an arm around her waist and helping her to the elevator.

"Wade, but we broke up. So I would say Lizzie but I don't know where she is…" Anastasia sighed and rested her head upon Cody's shoulders. If she wasn't feeling so woozy she wouldn't have even accepted his help let alone rely on him to keep standing.

Cody lugged her dead weight to his room. He laid her on the bed and went to look for 'Lizzie'. This was SO not what he had in mind for today!

**A.N./ This took 2 hours to write! I kept being distracted**


	7. Chapter 6

Cody stepped out but he realized something, 'Lizzie' could've been under a pseudo name or she could've not even been a real person! He stepped right back in and saw Anastasia shifting in his bed. He ran up to the bed and sat next to her. He supported her head and said, "Angel, what room is Lizzie in?"

"569. Heh, 69." Anastasia giggled tiredly at the inadvertently dirty joke. Cody sighed and let her head fall back onto the pillows.

He caught the elevator to the 5th floor and started searching for room 569. "Ah ha." Cody announced vehemently. He knocked on the door impatiently and waited for the door to open. When it did he wasn't met with a girl but rather yet a half dressed Jake Hager.

"What do you want Rhodes?" Hager asked staring down at the younger brunette.

"Um, is there a Lizzie here?" Cody asked trying to not get agitated.

"No.." And so the door was shut in Cody's face.

He decided to go back to his room and tell Angel he couldn't find her. He got on the elevator and started to rack his brain. By the time he showed up to his door a girl of rather diminutive stature sat in front of his door.

"Who are you?" Cody asked as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie and Wade told me Addy was staying here so….." Lizzie trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"Addy?" Cody asked as he slid his key-card in the slot.

"Yeah, that's Angel's real name." Lizzie clarified.

"Uh, Addy, "Cody hesitated not knowing what exactly to address Anastasia as. "Told me you where in 569, but I checked and you weren't."

Lizzie emitted a low growl. "Ugh! Sorry, she's dyslexic. I wrote it down for her, I'm in 266."

Anastasia began stir beneath them and both sets of eyes traveled down to the young lady. "Sup Liz. Hey can I borrow your toothbrush?" Lizzie sighed and confirmed yes.

Anastasia got p and riffled through her friend's duffle bag and found the yellow and blue Spongebob toothbrush. When Cody and Lizzie both heard the door click shut and water running they exchanged what they knew about the situation. Anastasia came back out and rested her head on Lizzie's shoulder.

"Did you bring my stuff?" Anastasia asked looking up at her friend.

"Yeah it's in my room babe. Anyway, do you know where we are?" Anastasia shook her head 'no'. "We're home."

"And home is?" Anastasia asked genuinely confused.

"We in the Motor City!" Lizzie yelled. Anastasia squealed and jumped to hug her best friend.

Lizzie leaned over and whispered, "Maybe you can show Cody the big D." Anastasia roller her eyes at Lizzie but snuggled further into her side.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N./ ****Sorry =( I've been neglecting everything-just ask my dog. So, Edge retired =( *tear* but on the bright side Christian might finally get his first major singles title. An I'm staring to dig the Miz and Zack Ryder. So enough about that an on to the story? Oh an just so you know I wont be skipping a single thing I'll be pushing my self harder to catch up (that's what she said)**

Rolling her and Lizzie's bag into the arena in Detroit, Anastasia let's out a huff of breathe coming face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Wow. What happened to you?" Mike asked reaching a hand up to touch the shorter raven haired girl's face.

Dropping her bag to slap his hand away she sharply retorted, "Don't! Touch me." Picking up the bag she went on her way.

When she finally reached the locker room both bags hit the tile floor. She rifled through her black and purple suitcase to find jean cut offs, black Chuck Taylor's, and a white Gir tee shirt.

Making her way to find Lizzie Anastasia was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Hey!" Turning around she saw Cody running towards her.

"What?" She said exasperatedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly reaching a hand up to cup her cheek. Involuntarily she inclined her head into Cody's warm palm. Only when Cody softly cooed her name did Anastasia untagle her self from Cody.

**Yeah, it's short and it sucks but I'll update tomorrow if my internet is working =) **


	9. Chapter 8

Avoiding Cody for the week had been easy but one place Anastasia could not avoid him was at the Royal Rumble. Of course, Cody did not have a match because of he 'broken' nose but as a WWE Superstar (read: you have to understand how much it pains me to write 'superstar') he was contractually obligated to show up.

Lacing up pink and yellow boots Anastasia gave herself a once over in the mirror, the yellow shorts she wore had pink stars strewn from corner to corner and the pink tank-top she wore fit snugly. She fiddled with the blue and purple hair that fell loosely over her shoulder.

"You're up Anastasia." A stagehand said as she walked by the locker room.

Trudging to the position she had to take she waited for her music to fill the arena, when it finally did she ran out to a thunderous ovation that rivaled almost any other female wrestler on the roster. As Justin introduced her, she posed to the fans in the corner.

The Miz appeared subsequently with lackey and championship in tow. When he slid into the ring, he handed the referee the title, the official held up the United States championship to signify the importance of the match.

When the bell rang they locked up in a collar an elbow tie up, Miz quickly over powered her to the mat. Not to be discouraged she got up quickly and locked up with the male again. He over powered her again but this time she was put into a side headlock. Struggle for a bit she finally slipped out and placed a dropkick onto his unsuspecting back dropping him to his knees she fallowed up with quick kicks to his back, head, and chest.

Angel went for the quick pin but barley got a two count. When Miz staggered to his feet, Angel ran the rope but was tripped up by Alex Riley on the outside. Taking advantage of Angel's fallen state Miz picked her up by her hair and kneed her in the midsection before pushing her into the turnbuckle. Snapping the smaller female into the other turnbuckle on the opposite side of the ring the Miz taunted not only Angel but also the fans when Angel writhed in pain on the canvas.

Not bothering to actually seem interested in the pinning predicament placed one foot over her chest. She got her shoulder up before the two count. Helping her to her feet Miz delivered an inverted neck breaker. He slithered next to her and shot the half. 1...2...NO Angel kicked out right as the ref's hand went to count the three.

As Miz argued with the official Angel sneaked up and went for the roll up, but Miz kicked out at two and a half. Staying on top of the situation Angel mounted him and rained punches down on anywhere that was exposed only stopping when the ref reached a count of four. When she did let up Miz slip out of the ring to regroup with his protégée, without a second thought Angel reared back and flew threw the second rope taking out both men with a suicide dive.

Knowing she could not take the title off that pompous egomaniac by count out she rolled him into the ring and followed. Doing quickly for the pin Angel was shocked when the man under her shoulder came up a split millisecond before the ref's hand hit the mat. Anger, frustration, and thought's of '_WHAT do I have to do to put him down?_' started to show. Angel grabbed one of Miz's legs and held him in a single leg Boston crab. Each time Miz answered 'no' to the official's question of if he wanted to submit Angel would settle deep and wretch his leg further.

When he still did not submit she switched tactics. She went behind him an applied a reverse chin lock. Reaching up Miz grabbed a hand full of her hair causing Angel to cry out in pain and even let go of the hold. As her slow ascend to her feet began she was knocked down with boots, punches, and clotheslines. Albeit hurt, she still got up.

Ducking the clothesline headed her way Angel hit Miz with a flying forearm off the temple. Both competitors were down the referee started the count. With the help of the ropes, Miz made in to his feet by seven. Charging full steam at Angel his clotheslines not only her but also himself out of the ring. Both were laid incapacitated on the out side for the moment until Miz rolled Angel back into the ring. Riley got up on the apron distracting the ref. Miz slid in with the title belt and bounced it off Angel's skull. Covering her Miz got the three count and retained the championship.

Justin Roberts announcing that Miz won was distant and far away from Angel. Clutching at her nose she felt the blood slowly seep through her fingers. Being helped to the back Angel felt like she not only let herself down but every single fan in attendance.

Sitting in the trainers room Todd Grisham stopped in an asked, "Angel, just minutes after your match with the Miz how are you feeling?"

Angel hung her head low, "In all honesty? I feel like crap." Angel lifted her head and sent a glare into the camera. "Miz! I know you're watching somewhere back there an I hope you look down at that title. It has MY blood on it! Miz, you broke my nose." Her voice getting deathly low with each word.

"But I know why. I know it, you know it, the fans know it, hell even Todd knows it! You couldn't beat me out there tonight. Don't worry I'll be at RAW tomorrow. I'd DIE before I ever say that the Miz was one that put me on the shelf. It's a broken nose I'll get over it. But Miz! When I'm done with you, you won't be able to talk, walk, or** breathe** on your own." 


End file.
